Me extrañaste
by REBEKAH'S
Summary: Basada en unos Gifs faberry.


**una historia loca mas que se me ocurrio. a ver si les gusta XD**

* * *

Un día más de práctica de esta dura semana y aun no me quedaba perfecto el próximo paso para la clase con la inconforme de mi profesora de baile. Nada le gusta y era un fastidio día tras día ver cómo me criticaba todo.

La morena suspiraba mientras con una pequeña toalla que tenía cerca se secaba el sudor. —**continuemos Rachel, debes lograrlo** —dice lentamente antes de comenzar de nuevo con la práctica.

—**disculpe, ¿usted es la señorita Rachel Berry? —**

—**Si, en que puedo** —le responde al voltear al ver quien le hablaba y quedarse sorprendida de quien era.

— **¿Me extrañaste?** —le pregunta lanzándole miradas de prepotencia a la otra chica.

— **¿Quinn?—** pregunta sorprendida por ver a la rubia ahí.

—**La misma o esperabas a alguien más **— dice antes de acercársele un poco más y poner ambas manos en la cintura mirando fijamente.

—**no, es solo que no reconocí tu vos** —

—**en serio, te olvidaste de mi tan rápido Rachel** —le pregunta con una risa burlona.

—**no, por supuesto que no Quinn** — no le gustaba para nada las miradas y tono de vos de la rubia.

—**si claro y la verdad me sorprende verte así. Aunque ya me lo esperaba** —

—**a ¿qué te refieres?—**

—**a ti en esta escuela, quejándote porque una profesora que es dura contigo. Que esperabas Rachel, esto no es lima y aquí no eres la mejor como siempre has creído** —

—**lo sé, por eso practico** —

—**Pierdes tu tiempo, no creo que lo logres y eso que apenas llevo unos minutos viéndote practicar y en serio me pareció todo muy patético** —

—**cállate, tu que sabes de esto** —

—**es cierto no sé nada, pero igual no soy ciega y me doy cuenta de horrenda que eres y ahora está peor que antes** —dice antes de comenzar a reír al ver la cara de la otra chica al decir eso. —**además, creo que has engordado en este tiempo. En resumen new york no es para ti Rachel—**

—**veo que la antigua Quinn volvió a aparecer** —

—**si y no, en realidad siempre ha estado. Es solo que antes estaba algo ciega, pero mi novio nuevo me hizo entender muchas cosas y por eso estoy aquí visitándote**—

—**si ya terminaste de molestarme, te puedes ir Quinn **—

—**yo de buena amiga vengo a visitarte y darte consejos y tú me hechas así sin más. Que mala anfitriona eres**—

—**Cállate de una vez Quinn y lárgate**— le grita antes de caminar a buscar sus cosas para irse.

— **¿a dónde vas?, no he terminado de hablar contigo Berry**— se le acerca rápidamente antes de tomarla del brazo y detenerla.

—**suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho a venir a criticarme y decirme estas cosas** —con fuerza se libera del agarre de la otra chica.

—**solo vengo a decirte lo que nadie se atreve a hacer, si te molesta es muy tu problema Berry** —

—**bien es mi problema, ya lo dijiste ahora vete y no vuelvas** —

—**no me iré, no me da la gana. Además este salón es libre para cualquiera **— le responde antes de pararse al frente de ella y mirarla desafiante.

La morena le lanzaba la misma mirada sin moverse tampoco, no entendía este cambio de la rubia y porque había venido a decirle todas estas cosas.

—**Que, se te acabo la fuerza Rachel Berry** —le dice al sonreírle aún más al sentirse victoriosa.

La morena dejo las cosas que había recogido a un lado antes de acercarse lentamente a la rubia, se habia acordado de algo que le comento kurt una vez.

— **¿qué haces?, no te me acerques Berry —**

Pero la otra chica no se detuvo y continuo, cuando estuvo al frente de la rubia. Solo la miraba intensamente sin decir nada.

Estudiaba sus miradas, la expresión de su rostro y el nerviosismo de su cuerpo al verla tan cerca de ella. Quinn intentaba esquivar la mirada y alejarse de ella pero Rachel la tomo fuertemente de su cintura y no la dejo irse.

—**suéltame Berry —**

—**No**— le dice y la acerca más a ella, juntando sus frentes, su amigo tenia razon y quinn siempre le mostraba mil cosas que ella antes no se dio de cuenta.

Después de unos minutos sin ninguna de las dos decir nada, solo mirarse y ver las reacciones mutuamente. La rubia ya se encontraba más calmada que antes y Rachel lo noto — **¿Cómo te va en Yale?** —le pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

—**me va bien, es mejor de lo que esperaba —**

—**me alegra y con el novio que me nombraste —**

—**Eso es mentiras, solo algo que comente nada más —**

—**los chicos ya me lo habían comentado y no lo podía creer —**

—**lo siento, por todo. Es que estaba enojada contigo —**

—**lamento no ir a visitarte Quinn —**

—**me lo habías prometido, incluso te di tickets y nada Rachel —**

—**discúlpame, te lo compensare si me dejas Quinn ****—**

—**te dejare, pero deben ser con creces por todo este tiempo —**

—**Así será — **lentamente subió sus manos hasta el cuello de la rubia para acariciarlo —**me sostienes por favor —**

La otra chica sin dudarlo la abraza por la cintura y se funde en un abrazo donde las dos sonreían como tontas.

—**después me dicen que soy la dramática y tu donde quedas. Con esa entrada de hoy —**

—**Lo siento, soy idiota a veces —**

—**no lo eres, solo eres una exagerada Quinn —**

—**cállate Rachel —**

—**Me encantaría estar así contigo todo el día, pero tengo clases** —le dice antes de alejarse de ella y mirarla tiernamente.

—**lo entiendo, no te preocupes ya me marcho —**

—**No lo digo por eso, solo te avisaba nada más —**

—**bien —**

—**ok —**

—**tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y aclarar. Sobre todo de todo los besos que me debes rubia** —

—**Puedo empezar ahora si quieres** —le dice al acercarse pero la puerta del salón se abre de par en par y en ella entra una mujer rubia seguido de varios estudiantes.

—**Rachel Berry está prohibido esas cosas en mi salón, así que dile a tu novia que se marche —**

—**ya se iba —**

—**Bien** —la profesora mira detalladamente a Quinn de arriba abajo sin perder detalle de ella. —**por lo menos tienes buen gusto Berry, porque es tus bailes te falta mucho **—les dice antes de dejar de prestarle atención a ella y dirigirse al centro del salón. **—todo a sus lugares que no tengo todo el día para perderlo con ustedes —**

—**Que odiosa** —le dice Quinn mientras es acompañada por Rachel a la salida.

—**No te recuerda a alguien** — le dice antes de mirarla.

La rubia entendió la insinuación y no quiso discutir con ella. —**te estaré esperando en la salida Rachel —**

—**Bien** — intenta alejarse pero Quinn la detiene y le da un corto beso.

—**para que te vaya bien hoy y me recuerdes** — le sonríe antes de irse caminando por el pasillo moviendo aún más sus caderas consiente de cómo era mirada por la morena y otras personas que estaban en el lugar.

Los gritos de la profesora con alguien más la despertaron del encanto que estaba para sonreír y cerrar la puerta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**se que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics. pero estoy aprovechando de mis vacaciones. gracias por leer y por los rewius.  
**


End file.
